


Ты встретишь таинственного незнакомца

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Road Trips, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Мальчик встречает девочку, а дальше искра, страсть, побег и маньяк.





	Ты встретишь таинственного незнакомца

Когда он вышел на шоссе, собиралась гроза.

Громадная, неповоротливая туча наползала на горизонт, задевая низким, темно-пурпурным брюхом опоры линии электропередачи и самые высокие платаны. Золото полей сверкало нестерпимо ярко на контрасте с тьмой, пришедшей с запада. Душное, неподвижное затишье пронзал лишь скрежет цикад – ни ветра, ни шума машин; пустая лента асфальтовой дороги посреди Великих равнин.

Он расслышал далекое ворчание грома и усмехнулся чему-то. Вгляделся в линию горизонта, четко разделенного теперь на две половины, потом крутанулся на каблуках одним движением и пошел по обочине обратно, туда, откуда пришел.

Не оборачиваясь, он слышал, как автомобиль постепенно приближается – стрекочущий, мощный звук мотора. Вот он замедлил ход, вот он притормозил совсем рядом. Канареечно желтый, яркий «плимут дастер», будто только что сошедший с конвейера. За рулем была женщина, совсем молодая, светлые волосы собраны в хвост на затылке. Кажется, она ждала, что он наклонится к ее открытому окну, но он просто поглядел на нее с интересом, улыбнулся самой дружелюбной своей улыбкой и двинулся дальше.

Она тоже тронулась вперед и вопросительно махнула рукой.

– Слушай, это твой последний шанс поймать попутку на много миль.

– Даже так?

Он продолжал идти, чеканя шаг. Стоптанные, видавшие виды ковбойские сапоги выстукивали одному ему ведомый ритм.

– Идет шторм.

Порыв ветра кинул ему в лицо горсть мелкого песка, и он сощурился. Да, шторм определенно приближался: туча, теперь скорее иссиня-сизая, растянулась по большей части неба, и бледные, будто вспученные облака пересекали ее наискось, как гребни волн.

И воздух становился холоднее.

– Не думаю, что он будет проблемой, – он поддернул воротник джинсовки выше.

– Не знаю, зачем я вообще... – она замолчала, как бы удивляясь сама себе, оглядывая его с недоумением и оттенком тревоги.

– Зачем солнце и луна живут на небе? – вдруг спросил он и посмотрел на нее как будто в первый раз, по-настоящему, и она замерла, и «плимут» урчал, и они стояли посреди бескрайних просторов, плоских равнин, и новый порыв ветра пронесся над полегшим полем, а потом небо расцвело раскидистым древом молнии – ослепляющей молнии, с каким-то яростным, болезненным пурпурным оттенком, – и ее удар снял оцепенение с них обоих, она моргнула и уставилась на свои руки на руле, будто не узнавая их, а он открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны и уселся к ней, стянув с плеча такой же видавший виды рюкзак.

– Будем знакомы. Рэймонд Флинн, Рэй для добрых друзей, а вы, судя по всему, сама доброта, славная леди, – он протянул руку для рукопожатия, и она взяла ее, подбадриваемая его широкой улыбкой. – Фелиция... Прайс, – выдавила она и быстро выпустила его руку, неосознанно вытирая свою об джинсы. Он наблюдал за ней с усмешкой под далекие рокочущие перекаты грома – будто камни катились с невидимых гор.

– Пора в путь?

Она смотрела на него непонимающе. Он нетерпеливо прищелкнул пальцами, как фокусник:

– Только не тупи, дорогая. Когда люди тупят, я начинаю сердиться, а когда я сержусь, это может быть болезненно. – В его голосе прорезалась сталь. – Куда ты направляешься? Отвечай.

– К маме, – торопливо заговорила она. – Я должна попасть к маме.

– К маме. Как это мило. И где живет мама, на опушке темного-темного леса?

– Спрингфилд, Миссури.

– Мм, даже хуже. – Он думал недолго: – Но мне подходит. Умеешь ездить быстро, Фелиция? Умеешь гонять эту крошку?

– Это машина моего дяди. Он меня убьет, если я хоть одну царапину на нее поставлю.

Он разочарованно поцокал языком:

– Но вопрос был другим. Ты должна быть внимательнее, фруктовый пирожок, если хочешь дожить до утра. Ты же хочешь?

– Конечно, – прошептала она чуть слышно и перехватила руль вспотевшими руками.

– Тогда ты будешь прыгать, если я скажу прыгать. А теперь езжай, да так, как будто за тобой гонится сам дьявол.

«Плимут» дернулся вперед, взвизгнули покрышки, оставляя черные следы, и новый раскат грома сопроводился таким треском, будто рвались сами небеса. 

Они гнали по пустому шоссе под иссиня-черным небом, пока не скрылось солнце, и Флинн вдруг заговорил вслух, ни к кому не обращаясь:

– В десяти милях к северу молния ударила в старый сарай, – и после паузы: – Он все еще горит.

Он запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза: 

– И горящие овцы... бегут по золотому полю. Как на картине того испанского безумца.

Заметив, что Фелиция смотрит на него, он указал ей вперед, на дорогу. Она повернулась и еле успела выкрутить руль – чуть не выехала на встречку к трейлеру. Водитель возмущенно погудел ей вслед.

– Ты пытаешься убить нас обоих, дорогая?

Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, и заметила серую завесу впереди. Она стремительно приближалась, порыв ветра толкнул машину в бок, и первые крупные капли дождя забарабанили по ветровому стеклу. Фелиция поневоле сбавила ход и ехала осторожней, когда навстречу им попался то ли белый, то ли серый пикап, плохо различимый в дождевой завесе. Флинн обернулся и проводил его взглядом.

– Что-то не так? – спросила она неуверенно, и заметила в зеркало заднего вида, что пикап разворачивается и едет вслед за ними. Не просто едет – быстро нагоняет и настойчиво сигналит фарами. – Что за?.. – она пыталась разглядеть водителя, но видела лишь темный силуэт в кепке.

Пикап нагнал их и повис на хвосте, наезжая практически вплотную. Теперь она видела бороду водителя, клочковатую и неухоженную, но лица по-прежнему не различала. Преследователь резко выехал на встречную полосу и поравнялся с «плимутом», где принялся сигналить и попытался прижать их к обочине, угрожающе рыская вправо. Фелиция газанула и вырвалась вперед.

– Да что ему нужно?! – воскликнула она нервно. – На твоем месте я бы не останавливался, – заметил Флинн. Он следил за пикапом не мигая, как кот.

Что-то толкнуло автомобиль – пикап все-таки задел их бампером, и Фелиция возмутилась: – Вот блядский мудозвон! – и еще прибавила хода, выехав на середину дороги, на разделительную желтую полосу, с трудом различимую в дожде – дворники мотались туда-сюда как сумасшедшие, разгоняя струи воды, но все равно не справлялись.

Пикап пытался обойти ее то слева, то справа, она делала обманные движения, перекрывая ему путь в последний момент. Она поймала краем глаза собственное отражение в зеркале: вид у нее был сердитый, брови нахмурены, лицо раскраснелось. 

– Что, не нравится? – она разогналась до восьмидесяти миль в час, но ублюдок не отставал. И тут она заметила смутное пятнышко впереди, и, прикинув расстояние, закусила губу и резко взяла вправо. «Плимут» удалось выровнять, а пикап взревел и пошел на обгон, она слышала, как надсадно работает его двигатель. Он поравнялся с ними, и только тогда она смогла рассмотреть водителя получше – это был мужчина лет сорока, с грубыми чертами лица, он что-то кричал и махал ей рукой, показывая съехать на обочину, – она быстро показала ему неприличный жест, – и тут на них скоропостижно надвинулась махина очередного трейлера, вынырнув откуда-то из дождя. Она вдавила педаль газа до упора, оставляя позади дикий скрип тормозов и грохот, с замирающим сердцем наблюдая в зеркало заднего вида удаляющуюся картину катастрофы. Трейлер начал складываться пополам, пытаясь затормозить, но водитель пикапа, похоже, успел среагировать, вывернув руль влево и уехав в кювет. По крайней мере, ей показалось, что она видела светлый силуэт, соскользнувший с дороги.

– Господи.

Она сделала дрожащий вдох.

– Что это было?

Флинн смотрел на нее одобрительно:

– А ты не так бесполезна, как я сперва подумал, пирожок. Как ты его, а! – он радостно хлопнул себя по колену. – Сделала как мальчика. Но у нас еще есть дела, – он вдруг посерьезнел. – Видишь указатель? Через две мили будет заправка, остановись там.

– А если нет? – она облизнула пересохшие губы. Он усмехнулся:

– Ты не хочешь проверять, поверь.

Она действительно не хотела. У нее был план получше: ее странный попутчик, как она помнила, не закрыл дверь на замок со своей стороны, когда садился, и если бы ей только хватило сил, она могла...

– И никаких глупостей.

Она встретила его взгляд и содрогнулась: в нем было обещание не смерти, но вещей гораздо более худших.

– Помни, что у тебя нет права даже на одну ошибку. Ты теперь высоко, Фелиция, под самым куполом цирка, и страховки тут не предусмотрено.

 

***

 

Заправка оказалась с придорожной забегаловкой – унылого вида приземистым одноэтажным зданием с закругленными окнами, выкрашенным в малиновый. «Лаки пенни» – гласила пооблупившаяся от времени вывеска с угрожающе нависшей над ней гигантской чашкой.

На парковке перед закусочной были две машины. Дождь прошел, оставив мокрый асфальт и свежесть в воздухе, и она не без удовольствия потянулась, выйдя из машины. Все это было чертовски странно и невероятно опасно, но Фелиция почему-то не находила в себе страха. Его будто смыло вместе с дождем, унесло с грязной водой в придорожные стоки, и когда она пыталась подумать о страхе, у нее не получалось. 

– Можно я позвоню маме? – она заметила телефон-автомат у закусочной. – Я обещала звонить ей по дороге, чтобы она не волновалась.

Флинн оценивающе взглянул на автомат.

– Да, почему бы и нет.

Он улыбнулся: – Ты бываешь такой прелестью, знаешь?

Она улыбнулась в ответ. Убедившись, что он идет к закусочной, она аккуратно сняла трубку и стала набирать номер, но на полпути ее рука застыла. Она не могла заставить себя шевельнуться – мысль о том, что придется впутывать в это еще кого-то, вдруг стала невыносимой. Фелиция с усилием разжала пальцы, и трубка выпала и повисла на проводе.

– Я просто хочу домой, – сказала она слабым голосом, неизвестно кому. – Просто... домой.

На негнущихся ногах она дошла до входа и открыла стеклянную дверь с разноцветным кругом по центру. Звякнул колокольчик, и ее взору открылась узкая барная стойка и ряд столиков с мягкими бордовыми диванчиками с другой стороны. Флинн был за стойкой, перебирая там какие-то вещи и тут же отбрасывая в сторону.

– А где... – она снова огляделась, – люди?

– Ты тоже заметила? – Флинн поднял голову. – Странно, да?

Она прошла в дальний конец закусочной, касаясь всех барных стульев по очереди. Меню над ее головой обещало французские тосты на завтрак и три буррито по цене двух. Она приложила руку к кофеварке – давно остывшей. На светлых плитках на полу она заметила коричневые разводы и потерла их подошвой мокасина. Они не были похожи на грязь.

– Что ты ищешь? Деньги? – Флинн вышел из-за стойки, пряча что-то в рюкзак, и усмехнулся в ответ на ее вопрос: – Есть более полезные вещи.

Он взял Фелицию под руку и повел дальше, к двери в углу.

– У них есть небольшой магазин с той стороны. Мы возьмем кое-что...

– Разве не надо вызвать полицию?

– Только если совершено преступление. Ты же не совершала преступления, пирожок?

Он галантно пропустил ее вперед, в темноту прохода между баром и магазином.

– Думаю, нет, – заключила она с сомнением и шагнула вперед. Ей показалось, что она слышала, как снаружи подъезжает машина, но ее попутчик никак не отреагировал. Он подтолкнул ее в спину, и так, друг за другом, они миновали короткую, уставленную коробками подсобку и вышли в освещенный лампами дневного света магазинчик с несколькими стеллажами и парой холодильников. 

Флинн побросал в свой рюкзак пару консервных банок и прошел к хозтоварам, где зачем-то прихватил еще карманный ножик. Покрутил в руках десятицентовую зажигалку со стойки у кассы и положил обратно. 

– Фелиция, дорогая... – он подошел к ней вплотную и смотрел с пугающей сосредоточенностью. – Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.

Она напряглась, не зная, что ожидать от этого человека. 

– Может быть так... – начал он и остановился, – может случиться так, что ты окажешься в ситуации, выходящей за рамки... привычных тебе вещей. Ты можешь даже испугаться.

Он взял ее за плечи и улыбнулся, ободряюще. Погладил по плечам, дружески потормошил. И неожиданно прижал к себе – хватка у него была стальная, – и обнял, уткнувшись ей куда-то в висок, – она была слишком шокирована, чтобы протестовать. Она чувствовала щекой шершавый деним его куртки, чувствовала запах дыма и чего-то еще, душного и тяжелого, как зверинец в цирке, когда он прошептал ей на ухо:

– И когда я скажу тебе «падай», ты упадешь.

Она хотела спросить, что он имеет в виду, но тут услышала, как открывается дверь и звякает колокольчик. Она не успела обернуться и увидеть входящего, потому что человек, пропахший костром и зверями, человек из ее ночных кошмаров, всегда забытых наутро, сказал «Падай!» и резко дернул ее вниз. Фелиция упала, больно стукнувшись коленями, и предметы вокруг взорвались с оглушительным грохотом.

Это было даже красиво: хлопья для завтрака разлетелись во все стороны, засыпали ей волосы. Облака муки или специй поднялись в воздух и заволокли все, как дым.

– Так-то, ублюдок!

Второй грохочущий залп, и она зажала себе уши. Третий, четвертый. Наверное, она так и валялась бы там, пытаясь спрятаться от этого безумия, если бы Флинн не потащил ее, пригибаясь за стеллажом, в сторону, противоположную входу. 

– Иди сюда, у меня кое-что есть! Как тебе, сучонок? Нравится?

Она дернулась и вывернулась из его хватки, поползла за ним сама, на коленях, на четвереньках – лишь бы подальше отсюда, лишь бы вырваться из одуряющего кошмара. Она ползла прямо по разлитому молоку – белым лужам с плавающими размокшими хлопьями. Кажется, она при этом орала.

– Сюда! – взъерошенный Флинн распахнул широкую дверь куда-то в складские помещения. Прежде чем рвануть внутрь, она обернулась, пытаясь рассмотреть их противника: он как раз сменял позицию и мелькнул между рядов, она успела заметить кепку и бороду, и содрогнулась. – Быстрее!

Она заставила подгибающиеся ноги двигаться, хотя это было непросто. Оказавшись внутри, Флинн захлопнул дверь, и вовремя – до них донеслись очередные выстрелы. Что-то чиркнуло по стали снаружи. 

– Это шестой? – уточнил Флинн, и – она не поверила своим глазам: он сиял от радости. Широкая ухмылка так и норовила расползтись по его загорелому, обветренному лицу бродяги, прошедшего пол-Америки на своих двоих. – Тогда у нас есть немного времени.

Она заозиралась как безумная:

– Отсюда есть выход? Господи!

– Нет, стой!..

Она рванула на себя ближайшую дверь, игнорируя Флинна, заглянула внутрь и застыла. Затем аккуратно закрыла дверь и повернулась к нему.

– Я думаю, что... там. Там.

Почему-то она не могла произнести самого главного. Язык не поворачивался.

– Я знаю, – ободрил ее Флинн. – Но им уже не поможешь. Идем.

Она пошла, слепо натыкаясь на набитые доверху тележки и платформы с замотанными пленкой товарами, и он взял ее за плечо и повел, а в стальную дверь за их спиной сначала заколотили, а потом выстрелили где-то рядом, в упор, и ее передергивало от каждого выстрела.

Они выскользнули на зады заправки, тоже расчерченные белыми линиями парковки. Флинн пригнулся за углом, оценивая расстояние до их «плимута», и она последовала его примеру – больше по инерции, все еще плохо соображая.

– Он может увидеть нас в окно, – тихо сказал Флинн. – Надеюсь, ты не закрыла вашу драгоценную ласточку?

– Я не помню, – пожаловалась она драматическим шепотом. Нашарила связку ключей в кармане и крепко сжала. Неужели жизнь человека может зависеть от того, забыл ли он закрыть машину? Еще утром она посмеялась бы над таким предположением.

– На счет три. Что бы ни случилось, беги так быстро, как можешь. Раз, два... три!

Она бежала так, как, кажется, не бегала в колледже – а она была чемпионкой по кроссу еще в школе. Расстояние было невелико – каких-то сто ярдов, но для Фелиции они показались самыми длинными в ее жизни. Каждую секунду она ожидала, что магазинное окно за ее спиной разлетится и она покатится по асфальту, сбитая с ног выстрелом маньяка в кепке. Топот их ног казался оглушающим, воздух – неимоверно вязким. Пятьдесят ярдов – и выстрела нет, десять ярдов – и выстрела нет, вот она наконец достигла дядиной машины и рванула на себя ручку двери, молясь, чтобы та была открыта – и леденящий душу ужас сковал ее. 

Все четыре колеса были спущены.

Она перехватила взгляд Флинна через крышу, и поняла, что он тоже все понял. Он мотнул головой в сторону рыжего «датсуна», припаркованного левее и дальше, и она уставилась на него, открыв рот. Не хочет же он?.. Флинн мотнул головой еще раз, яростнее, и перебежал к «датсуну», поглядывая на пустые и темные окна кафе.

– О черт, – пробормотала она безнадежно. Дядя убьет ее. Выбора не было, и с досадой хлопнув по двери «плимута», она рванула за Флинном. 

Тот уже открывал дверь с водительской стороны, спрятавшись за «датсуном». Что оставляло ей пассажирское место, открытое для стрелка из кафе. Снова мысленно чертыхнувшись, она упрямо стиснула зубы и обежала тачку, когда дверь кафе распахнулась и в проеме показался бородач в кепке.

– Ты заплатишь, Рэймонд! Богом клянусь, ты заплатишь за все!

Голос у него был прямо-таки громовой (или ей так показалось). Она взвизгнула и в одно мгновение оказалась внутри, захлопнув за собой дверь и сжимаясь в комок на пассажирской сидении. Двигатель «датсуна» кашлянул раз, другой, а потом завелся. Флинн пригнулся за рулем, включая первую передачу. Бородач выстрелил, больше наугад – они уже выруливали на выезд на шоссе. Он кричал что-то им вслед, но она не разбирала, что именно. Мелкая дрожь пробегала по всему ее телу.

– Да ладно тебе, – сказал Флинн откуда-то сверху, – не так все и плохо.

Она прикрыла глаза рукой, и ощутила, что рука чем-то испачкана. Чем-то липким. Отняла ее от лица и уставилась неверяще. Потом вскочила на сидении, воздев перед собой обе руки, как человек, совершивший преступление.

– Что это?! – воскликнула она. Флинн скользнул по ней небрежным взглядом:

– Ты просто порезала руки, пока ползала там по стеклу. Пара царапин.

И когда она разглядывала свои изрезанные ладони, залитые красным, ее первый раз озарило – пока еще смутным, постепенно проступающим из сумрака сознания предчувствием, – что дорога, где она повстречала этого человека, может привести ее только к погибели.

 

***

 

– Ему нужен ты.

Она забилась в угол и спрятала подмышками перевязанные руки.

– Он назвал тебя по имени. Ему нужен ты, и я не хочу иметь с тобой никаких дел. Я НИЧЕГО ему не сделала!

– Ты что, бросаешь меня? – Флинн пропустил поворот на федеральную трассу и сбросил скорость. – Не могу поверить, дорогая. Повтори это, глядя мне в глаза.

Она хмыкнула и подняла на него глаза, и снова ощутила это – теперь она уже знала, что это за ощущение _(скользить, скользить и падать, падать в глубину океана),_ и с заколотившимся сердцем отвернулась.

– Я звоню в полицию с ближайшего телефона.

– Окей, – неожиданно легко согласился Флинн после паузы. – Мы остановимся у мотеля, тут недалеко, ты звонишь куда хочешь, а я еду дальше, ничем не обременный. Годится?

– Это все так жутко, – сказала она, не обращая внимания на его слова. – Что тот тип вообще хочет? Убить тебя? Но почему?

Он снова расплылся в притягательной улыбке:

– Небольшие разногласия в споре про земельное законодательство штата. Слушай, нам бы очень не помешало... У тебя же нет оружия?

Она отрицательно помотала головой.

– Как же ты путешествуешь? Не страшно одной?

– Терпеть не могу оружие.

 

***

 

Название мотеля она даже не запомнила, так спешила найти телефон и избавиться от своего опасного попутчика. Флинн тоже вышел из машины, пока она обегала здание в поисках автоматов, и присоединился к ней, когда она направилась внутрь. Седовласая женщина на ресепшене оторвалась от бормотания небольшого цветного телевизора:

– Добрый день... – начала она, но Фелиция перебила ее.

– Мне нужен телефон. Срочно.

Женщина удивленно приподняла брови, такие же седые и пышные, как ее прическа:

– Дорогая, это как раз то, с чем мы вам помочь не сможем: после грозы он молчит как убитый. Что, надо сказать, странно, потому что за все годы я ни...

Но она уже выбежала на улицу, хлопнув дверью, и спешила обратно к машине, пока в голове крутилась как заведенная мысль – срочно, срочно убираться отсюда, все равно куда, это ловушка, не бывает так, чтобы все складывалось как в фильме ужасов, это просто сон, ей нужно домой, нужно бежать.

Флинн проводил ее веселым взглядом и повернулся к женщине в кресле: 

– Моя... девушка неважно чувствует себя последнее время, прошу ее извинить. Ее мать серьезно больна, и она не так давно потеряла отца... 

Он изобразил на лице печаль и потупился.

– О, какая жалость... такая симпатичная юная леди... – женщина, оживившись, с любопытством поглядела через окно на улицу.

«Ах ты старая сплетница, – весело подумал Флинн. – Отрезать бы тебе болтливый язык, как было заведено в прежние времена».

– Я бы хотел снять у вас номер до утра, – сказал он и полез в карман.

 

***

Фелиция не могла найти ключи. Их не было в замке зажигания, не было на передней панели, не было нигде.

– Ключи, – мрачно сказала она Флинну, выйдя из автомобиля, и протянула перемотанную руку. Он шел к ней не спеша, даже слегка развязно – или то была игривость, хорошее настоение человека, не отягощенного ничем по-настоящему плохим в этот славный летний денек.

– Ключи – это важно, – согласился он. – Кто владеет ключами, владеет миром... или там было про точку опоры?

– Пожалуйста, – она ненавидела себя за дрогнувший голос, – отпусти меня.

Он вскинул руки:

– Разве я держу? Я лишь хочу знать кое-что. Одна маленькая деталь, но важная в общей картине... Сколько времени твой отец умирал?

Она смотрела на него, шокированная, не в силах найти нужные слова.

– И если удар хватил его в доме, почему дверь была заперта? Только не говори, что ты никогда не думала об этом. Ты же умная девочка. Даже слишком умная, по мнению твоей мамаши.

– Заткнись, – теперь голос ее звучал абсолютно спокойно. – Заткни свою грязную пасть и дай мне ключи.

Он смешно наморщил нос и покачал головой.

– У меня их нет.

Не успела она ответить, как заметила, что он переменился в лице, глядя ей за спину. Фелиция обернулась и увидела, что по подъездной дороге движется автомобиль. Флинн попятился:

– Это он.

«Это уже становится рутиной», – думала она, взбегая за Флинном по наружной лестнице на второй этаж. Сколько они еще будут убегать от ненормального с дробовиком? Почему он вообще до сих пор на свободе? Он же убил тех людей! Куда смотрит полиция?! Флинн открыл ключом с пластиковым брелком третью дверь, с номером 109. Внутри он сразу задернул короткую штору, закрывающую единственное окно.

– А теперь что? – воскликнула Фелиция, в панике озираясь посреди небольшой комнатки. Большую ее часть занимала массивная двуспальная кровать. Она увидела на тумбочке у кровати телефон и кинулась к нему – гудок, как и сказала им женщина на ресепшене, отсутствовал. – Это все бесполезно!

– Тихо, – оборвал ее Флинн. Он прислушивался к происходящему снаружи. 

– Здесь полно номеров, – сказал он, убедившись, что пока все спокойно. – Не будет же он врываться во все подряд? Мы подождем, пока он не уберется... или пока не вызовут полицию.

– А если он найдет нас раньше? – она понизила голос, хотя паника так и захлестывала ее. Флинн встал у стены, наблюдая за улицей в щель между шторой и окном. Он ничего не ответил.

Она снова беспомощно оглядела номер. Деревянное кресло, дешевый письменный столик, телевизор, корзина для мусора. Громоздкая пластиковая коробка кондиционера, пожелтевшая от времени. В ванной она нашла фен на стене и бумажные полотенца. В борьбе с маньяком они бы ей никак не помогли.

Обессиленная, она села на пол и привалилась спиной к кровати. 

– Все мои вещи... все осталось в «плимуте», – пробормотала она. – Хоть бумажник с собой.

– Знаешь, почему дядя одолжил тебе тачку? – вдруг сказал Флинн. – Этот престарелый жмот? Где-то в глубине души он, должно быть, все-таки ощущал вину за то, что отжал бизнес твоего отца. Он, считай, просто забрал его, безо всяких проблем. Получил на блюдечке.

Он говорил, по-прежнему отвернувшись, не глядя на нее. Она хотела возразить, должна была возразить в ответ на немыслимые обвинения, но на нее нашла странная апатия. Ее больше не ужасало, откуда Флинн все это знает, и она не боялась сумасшедшего с дробовиком... точнее, не могла заставить себя бояться. Она ощущала себя как во сне, затянутом и причудливом, и свет умирающего дня, и без того тусклый, казалось, не мог больше пробиться через плотную штору – из последних сил он подсвечивал очертания предметов в номере, и она видела силуэт Флинна, темную фигуру у окна, фигуру, будто бы поглощающую свет

 _(впитывающую его в себя)_

будто вырезанную единым куском из живой, трепещущей ночной тьмы.

– Он был хорошим человеком, твой отец, – утверждение. 

Он подошел к ней, неслышно, и сел рядом, но она скорее ощущала это, чем видела.

– Помнишь, как папа взял тебя в цирк? Он хотел порадовать тебя.

– Да, – сказала она чуть слышно. И о чудо – она действительно помнила. – Это было так давно... Я испугалась...

Она прерывисто вздохнула. Раньше ей казалось, что с отцом она ничего не боялась.

– Там были звери. Дикие львы. И был человек в золотой одежде...

– Расшитая золотом куртка, как у матадора, – добавил Флинн.

– У него был револьвер.

– Заряженный холостыми.

– Но я этого не знала, – она сморгнула непрошенную слезу.

– Он выстрелил в воздух.

– И я расплакалась.

Погруженная во внезапно ожившие воспоминания, она не сразу поняла, что Флинн взял ее за руку – просто ощутила дружеское пожатие огрубевших, горячих пальцев и не успела ничего сказать, как вокруг ее запястья защелкнулся металлический наручник. Резкий рывок в сторону – и второй конец защелкнулся вокруг ножки кровати.

– Что за?.. – у нее перехватило дыхание. Лежа на боку, она в шоке воззрилась на Флинна, который поднялся и отступил, глядя на нее с интересом.

– Хреновая шутка, – выдавила она. – Открой их.

– Приятно было поболтать с тобой, Фелиция, – он церемонно склонил голову. – У тебя действительно сердце твоего отца... хотя в данном случае это скорее недостаток, чем достоинство, не так ли?

Она больно дернула руку, пытаясь вырваться из стального плена.

– Ты же не оставишь меня так? Он убьет меня!

– Прости, пирожок. С удовольствием остался бы и составил тебе компанию, но я должен идти. Очень плотный график, нет времени даже перекусить...

Он снова прильнул к окну, потом прошел по всему номеру и заодно подхватил с пола брошенный рюкзак. Постоял, раздумывая, пару мгновений, и достал из него старый револьвер. Нагнулся и положил его у двери, так, чтобы она видела.

– Он настоящий? – спросила Фелиция.

– А как ты хочешь? – он улыбнулся.

Она облизнула пересохшие губы.

– Что, если я убью себя?

– Но ты не станешь, – сказал он, открывая дверь. – Потому что ты настоящий боец, маленькая Фелиция.

После его ухода она попыталась встать, крикнуть, попыталась приподнять кровать, и пыталась, пока бинты на руках не окрасились красным. Потом она плакала, но недолго, потом заметила на столе что-то, чего не было раньше, и узнала в предмете складной нож. Она ударила стол ногой и зарыдала, глухо и без слез.

Затем она растянулась на полу, вывернув руку, левой ногой медленно, по дюйму пододвигая к себе револьвер – потому что какой-то шанс все же лучше, чем никакого. Она вспомнила, как взводится курок – осторожно тянется назад до щелчка, и сделала это дрожащими пальцами.

Она считала секунды, пока они не превратились в часы, в дни, пока время не остановилось совсем, пока Солнце не потухло и Земля не остыла, пока не настала вечная ночь посреди ледяного озера, и тогда она вспомнила, почему Солнце и Луна живут на небе – для них больше не было места на земле. Это была расплата за их доброту, и мораль детской сказки заключалась в том, что любой, пригласивший в дом беду, возьмет на себя всю ответственность за свою защиту – или исчезнет с лица земли.

Поэтому она испытала почти что облегчение, когда наконец услышала тяжелую поступь снаружи, и прицелилась прямо с пола, больше наугад, не обращая внимания на режущую боль в ладони, на затекшие ноги, и задвижка с треском отлетела, и дверь распахнулась почти одновременно с выстрелом.

 

***

 

Широкий прямоугольник света озарил ее, и ей казалось, что он все еще ослепляет ее, куда бы она ни смотрела.

– Вам бы в больницу. 

Помощник шерифа смотрел на нее с искренней симпатией. Или с жалостью. Может быть, и с тем, и с другим. Она догадывалась, что выглядит так себе после прохождения всей полосы препятствий: одежда в пятнах не пойми чего, растрепанные волосы, серые от грязи бинты и изможденное лицо. Да еще двухчасовое интервью, больше похожее на допрос. Ни секунды она не думала, что они ей поверили, но то была очередная часть игры, в которую они продолжали играть даже после его ухода: солги копам, пирожок, прояви смекалку, придумай мир без Рэймонда Флинна и, возможно, он действительно не вернется за тобой.

– Могу вас подвезти, мэм.

– Спасибо, я справлюсь, – мысль о том, чтобы делить с кем-то автомобиль, была ей противна. – Правда, спасибо, но нет нужды. Можно спросить у вас кое-что?

– Что именно?

– Вы же уже знаете, кто он? Тот тип?

Помощник (Нед, кажется) посмотрел по сторонам и уточнил:

– Вообще-то говорить об этом с вами я не могу, мэм, но неофициально, чтобы вам было спокойнее – да, он идентифицирован.

– И кто он? – она сглотнула комок в горле. – Неофициально, конечно.

– На основании наших данных – просто сумасшедший с неплохим арсеналом. Перенес личную трагедию, после чего пустился во все тяжкие, но у него и до того были неприятности с законом, так что... вы просто попали под горячую руку, мисс Прайс. Это бывает сложно принять, но по статистике...

– Какую трагедию? – перебила она его.

Нед (или не Нед) смутился и запустил пятерню в свои кудри.

– Вы все равно ведь прочитаете в газетах, верно? Его дом сгорел. Вся ферма, постройки... И его семья, ну, они погибли. Тут любой может свихнуться.

– Да, – сказала она, и день опять прибавил в яркости, так, что перед глазами заплясали точки. – Любой может.

Она шла к телефону-автомату, и это было странно – не верилось, что она наконец может просто снять трубку и позвонить. Все вокруг казалось слегка нереальным. Кто-то посигналил ей – полицейская машина отъезжала от участка, и она отступила в сторону, нашаривая в кармане четвертак. 

Среди бесконечных вопросов они упомянули, что пропала миссис Бикс. Фелиция не думала, что они смогут найти управляющую мотелем пожилую даму в ближайшее время.

– Или вообще когда-то, – сказала она и сдавленно хихикнула. Зажала рот рукой, прикусив свой бинт. Надо было держаться.

Она не успела использовать монету – стоило ей протянуть руку, телефон зазвонил резкой трелью. Она медленно, как во сне, сняла трубку, уже догадываясь, чей голос услышит.

– Как бы я хотел это видеть!

Она ухватилась второй рукой за край навеса.

– Его лицо! Ты наверняка хорошо его разглядела. Он должен был быть удивлен. Очень удивлен. Люди смешнее всего выглядят, когда делаешь им сюрприз, замечала? Ладно, малыш, давай к делу: ты была феноменальна. Честно признаюсь, если бы я делал ставку, ты бы не была моим приоритетным выбором, но твое выступление посрамило любых скептиков. Говорят, что новичкам везет, а как ты думаешь, это везение или, ну, скрытый потенциал?

– Ты хотел, чтобы он пытал меня, – констатировала она, чувствуя безмерную усталость.

Флинн вздохнул в телефонной трубке.

– Только если бы он был к тому расположен, дорогая. Понимаешь, выбор всегда остается за людьми. В этом плане я считаю себя гуманистом.

Его голос снова просветлел:

– Но вот хотел ли он пытать? Он не показался мне таким уж... Впрочем, тебе лучше об этом не думать, да? А то можно дойти до разных идей про намерение и ответственность, предположение и роковую ошибку, – и, в сущности, подобная чушь только мешает здоровому сну. В любом случае, в знак моей признательности я хотел бы сделать тебе прощальный подарок. Дать бесплатный совет.

Тон его стал жестким, почти приказным:

– Следуй на запад, не останавливайся. Забудь свою чертову мамашу-наркоманку. Она все равно тобой никогда особо не интересовалась. И кроме того: она ведь в конце концов убила отца. Своими жалобами и претензиями, своей вечной жадностью, если только не... сама знаешь.

– Я думаю, вы лжете, мистер Флинн. Как вы всегда делаете, – она увидела проходящего мимо офицера, тот приветственно поднял руку. Она кивнула ему.

Смешок в трубке.

– Следуй на запад, малышка Фелиция. Это единственный путь к спасению. На сей раз шторм действительно приближается, и он унесет с собой все, что ты любишь. Ты потеряшь всех.

Короткие гудки. Она долго смотрела на трубку и собиралась повесить, потом передумала и, бросив четвертак, стала набирать номер.

– Мам? – сказала она, чуть не плача, заслышав далекий голос. – Я еду домой.

 

\------------------

_If you have a farm in Vietnam  
And a house in hell  
Sell the farm  
And go home_

_–Michael Casey, “Obscenities”_


End file.
